Losing Grip on Your Love Forever
by k4it0u
Summary: Fred was always a player. George was always a sweetheart. They are both partners in pranks but there is a problem. Fred's ex girlfriend Kathy is now going out with George. Who will she chose when time comes?
1. Cheating Boyfriend

Title: Losing Grip on Your Love Forever  
  
Author: Asuka or Marauderz*TomBoi  
  
Rated: Rated R because of the usual curses, sex, etc.  
  
Takes Place in: Hogwarts and 1st Year up to Final Year  
  
Summary: Fred Weasley was Hogwart's number one prankster and player. He went out with almost all the girls in Hogwarts and still caught many more girls' heart. George Weasley was Hogwart's number two prankster and a sweetheart. George will go steady with a girl and got only 1 less girl waiting in line for him. So what happens when George meets Kathy, a pretty Peruvian girl who loves nature, and becomes her boyfriend? What will happen to Fred when he finds out his brother is going out with his first girlfriend? Uh oh, troubles boiling hot between them all until Kathy started to have feelings about someone.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya~! This story is dedicated to my friend Kathy. I hope you enjoy this story even though it is boring. Peace on Earth.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
It was already 3 at Washington Elementary School and almost every kid was already watching TV, doing their homework, or playing outside except a few kids playing basketball in the new court.  
  
There was a particular girl who was sitting on one of the steps, waiting for her boyfriend to come.  
  
Who would of ever thought her boyfriend was right now kissing another girl in am empty classroom?  
  
"Where's Fred?" The girl was Kathy, one of the prettiest girls in the whole school and the nicest. "I hope the teachers isn't mean to him."  
  
When it became 3:30, Kathy became worried and quickly ran back into the school looking for her boyfriend.  
  
Kathy looked everywhere in the whole school and was tired when she couldn't find him.  
  
'I wonder where he is,' Kathy thought and went in the girl's bathroom.  
  
What she didn't know was that her boyfriend and the other girl were kissing in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"F-F-F-Fred?" Kathy stuttered, not knowing what to think of her boyfriend kissing another girl.  
  
Fred quickly turned around from the girl and saw Kathy.  
  
Kathy glanced a look at the girl and found out to her horror it was Vanessa Willikins, one of the most heart-breaking girl in the whole world.  
  
Fred wiped his lips and held a hand out to Vanessa who happily took it.  
  
There was silence and confusion between the three students.  
  
"Freddy," Vanessa said and broke the silence with her sugary sweet voice. "I thought you told me you broke up with her?"  
  
Fred looked at his hands while not looking into Kathy's warm chocolate colored eyes.  
  
Kathy laughed weakly. "Fred, don't tell me we're over. I mean, I love you and you love me back....right?"  
  
Fred stiffened and glanced at Kathy. "Kathy, I think we should be friends instead of being girlfriend and boyfriend.."  
  
Vanessa smirked quietly when she saw tears fall down her most hated enemy's cheeks.  
  
Kathy looked at Fred, tears still falling and heart breaking.  
  
"It was all a lie then? You never loved me? I actually lied to me?" Kathy whispered softly.  
  
Fred felt guilt hit him in the heart but ignored it. "I didn't lie but I thought maybe we should be only-"  
  
Kathy slowly walked toward the door outside, not looking back at her boyfriend who started kissing Vanessa again, it pained too much.  
  
George watched Kathy slowly walk home who didn't notice her ex's brother watching her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kathy cried in her bed when she got home.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," Kathy croaked.  
  
Her mother came in. "Kathy dear, Fred called."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him."  
  
Her mother sighed. "Kathy, I'm very sorry about today."  
  
Kathy smiled tearfully at her mother.  
  
"Mother, I will forget about him soon. I will."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*3 Years Later*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"NOOR!!!! I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kathy screamed happily as she saw Noor brushing her teeth.  
  
Noor quickly turned to look at Kathy with a big grin. "COOL KATHY!!!!!! Oh yeah, Giannina and Christina are going to Hogwarts too."  
  
"Oh my god!!! I am soooooooooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kathy quickly looked at the lists for 1st Years.  
  
"Oh God," Kathy groaned. "How should we go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Noor smiled slyly. "Ever heard of flying on a broomstick?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Fred!!! I found a lot of dung bombs and other pranky stuff!!!" George yelled from inside Zonko's Joke Shop.  
  
Fred sighed and looked at Michelle Anderson, his latest girlfriend. "Sorry, I'm going to go help my brother."  
  
Michelle smiled and kissed Fred. "Come back soon."  
  
Fred smiled and quickly ran inside the joke shop. "Hey George! Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, Fred heard a crash near the backdoor.  
  
"What the hell?" Fred quickly went to the backdoor of the shop and was surprised when he saw two pretty girls.  
  
One had shoulder length silky black hair with eyes the color of deep chocolate.  
  
Another had layers with orange highlights that made her brown eyes twinkle.  
  
Fred saw George talking to both of the girls and got instantly jealous.  
  
"Hey George!!" Fred yelled to get their attentions.  
  
The girl with layers suddenly began to pull the other girl to the bookshop, leaving the twins dumbfounded.  
  
"Fred," George sighed. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know why," Fred said sadly. "I don't know." 


	2. Meeting New People

Title: Losing Grip on Your Love Forever  
  
Author: Asuka or Marauderz*TomBoi  
  
Rated: Rated R because of the usual curses, sex, etc.  
  
Takes Place in: Hogwarts and 1st Year up to Final Year  
  
Summary: Fred Weasley was Hogwart's number one prankster and player. He went out with almost all the girls in Hogwarts and still caught many more girls' heart. George Weasley was Hogwart's number two prankster and a sweetheart. George will go steady with a girl and got only 1 less girl waiting in line for him. So what happens when George meets Kathy, a pretty Peruvian girl who loves nature, and becomes her boyfriend? What will happen to Fred when he finds out his brother is going out with his first girlfriend? Uh oh, troubles boiling hot between them all until Kathy started to have feelings about someone.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya~! This story is dedicated to my friend Kathy. I hope you enjoy this story even though it is boring. Peace on Earth.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The Hogwarts Express 9¾ whined and started to move, making everyone go quickly inside the train.  
  
Noor and Kathy went near the middle of the train and went hysterical when they say Giannina and Christina saving a spot for them.  
  
"I am like sooooooooo excited!!" Giannina hugged the two girls.  
  
"Missed you guys," Christina said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, did you know that *the* Harry Potter is coming!!!!" Giannina smiled dreamily.  
  
"Oh yeah, and another Weasley is coming too," Christina added.  
  
"Um...don't say anything about them," Noor nervously looked at Kathy.  
  
"Why, you are scared of the Weasley or something?" Giannina and Christina both asked confused.  
  
Kathy quickly got up and started to walk quickly to the bathroom with tears pouring down.  
  
"Damn," Noor cursed.  
  
"Sorry," Giannina and Christina mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the room and a blonde boy came in with two other guys.  
  
He smiled. "Can we join you ladies?"  
  
Noor quickly answered. "Yes you can but I don't think they will fit."  
  
He looked at them. "Sit somewhere else you can find."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
"Oh yes, how rude of me. My name is Draco Malfoy," the blonde held out his hand.  
  
Noor slowly took out her hand and shook his hand, not noticing that he held on to her hand when she tried softly to let go.  
  
"Um..Draco," Noor blushed.  
  
Draco blushed and let go of her hand. "Sorry."  
  
"Hey-" Kathy came back in and froze.  
  
Draco smiled and quickly grabbed Noor's waist and put her on his lap.  
  
Kathy looked at Noor amusingly. "Thanks..."  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Thanks Draco, I bet Noor is *very* glad-" Kathy stopped when Noor glared at her dangerously.  
  
"Well, I'll sleep a little," Giannina and Christina said while yawning.  
  
*+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+*  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
  
*+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+**+_+*  
  
Kathy sighed. 'I can't believe Noor and Draco are in Slytherin, Giannina and Christina in Hufflepuff, and I'm the only one in Gryffindor almost in a way.'  
  
"Hey," a blonde who was pretty enough to catch many eyes. "I'm Kimberly Longbottom."  
  
Kathy smiled. "Hi, I'm Kathy Alcalde."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited for everyone to be quiet.  
  
"I forgot to say that we will have a ball this Friday and everyone may be able to come. Dress anything you like," Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Everyone started to talk excitedly about the ball.  
  
Kathy sighed and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and smiled when George was there.  
  
"Um Kathy, doyouwannagototheballwithmepleease?" George quickly said.  
  
Kathy laughed, not noticing some eyes watching her. "Of course."  
  
George smiled. "Thanks." 


	3. Ball Singing Contest

Title: Losing Grip on Your Love Forever  
  
Author: Asuka or Marauderz*TomBoi  
  
Rated: Rated R because of the usual curses, sex, etc.  
  
Takes Place in: Hogwarts and 1st Year up to Final Year  
  
Summary: Fred Weasley was Hogwart's number one prankster and player. He went out with almost all the girls in Hogwarts and still caught many more girls' heart. George Weasley was Hogwart's number two prankster and a sweetheart. George will go steady with a girl and got only 1 less girl waiting in line for him. So what happens when George meets Kathy, a pretty Peruvian girl who loves nature, and becomes her boyfriend? What will happen to Fred when he finds out his brother is going out with his first girlfriend? Uh oh, troubles boiling hot between them all until Kathy started to have feelings about someone.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya~! This story is dedicated to my friend Kathy. I hope you enjoy this story even though it is boring. Peace on Earth.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
George, Fred, and the other guys waited from the bottom of the stairs, some like George was nervous and others like Fred were excited.  
  
When it was almost time for the ball, the door to the girl's dorm all opened and one by one, girls looking like angels slowly came down the stairs as if they were floating.  
  
The last person to come down the stairs was Kathy, too beautiful and almost could have been mistaken as a royal princess.  
  
The boys gawked at Kathy and got disappointed when Kathy kissed George on his cheek.  
  
Meanwhile, Freddikins was boiling up to higher-than-anything level, not noticing his date who was Victoria Mandrel was waiting for Fred *angrily*.  
  
"Fred darling," Victoria whispered in Fred's ear a little on the harsh side, "let's go *now*."  
  
Fred slowly nodded, watching Kathy and George smiling at each other while slowly going out of the common room like the rest of the students.  
  
*_+_*+*_+_*_+_*+*_+_*_+_*+*_+_*  
  
"The best singer in this Hogwarts' Ball will win 150 points including a trophy with their name craved especially for you," Dumbledore smiled, listening to the excited voices of students.  
  
"We will begin the contest in 10 minutes," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"George," Kathy said. "I'm going to enter."  
  
George chuckled softly and kissed Kathy. "You will win."  
  
Kathy giggled. "Thank you Georgey."  
  
"Hey Kathy!!" Noor suddenly appeared with Draco practically guarding her with all the stares of lusts coming from the guys.  
  
"Hey Noor, you look great," Kathy looked amusingly at Draco who put his arm around Noor's slim waist.  
  
"Are you going to enter?" Kathy asked, smiling at George.  
  
"Hell yeah," Noor smirked.  
  
"Will all the contestants follow me," Professor McGonagall said, being followed by a few people.  
  
"Later," Noor and Kathy quickly kissed their dates before quickly rushing to follow McGonagall.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Fred watched as many girls sang their songs and was completely bored.  
  
"Next singer is Kathy Alcalde," Professor McGonagall announced from a microphone.  
  
Everybody watched as Kathy slowly proceed to the stage, the limelights making her glow.  
  
"This song I am going to sing is called *Losing Grip* and it is dedicated to my first ever boyfriend who cheated on me for Vanessa Willkins. Hope your listening," Kathy smirked.  
  
'Wait is she-' Fred thought until the music suddenly started.  
  
()()()()()() Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
()()()()  
  
Fred wished he never cheated on Kathy while Kathy was singing her heart out with all the pain she felt.  
  
()()()()  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
()()()()  
  
'I opened my eyes Kathy,' Fred whispered, trying not to cry his eyes out. 'Come back to me.'  
  
()()()()  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going anywhere  
  
()()()()()  
  
Everybody cheered when Kathy finished singing and she smiled.  
  
"Good performance Kathy, now Noor is next up," Professor McGonagall congratulated.  
  
Everyone cheered as Noor got on the stage. "Hey, I'm going to sing *Stuck* and I hope you enjoy."  
  
"Of course we'll enjoy baby!!!" Draco yelled, noticing that Noor was blushing.  
  
Everyone cooed until the music started.  
  
()()()()()  
  
I can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave the love behind  
  
[Bridge:]  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing you  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
You kept me hanging on a string  
  
While you make me cry  
  
I tried to give you everything  
  
But you just gave lies  
  
[Bridge:]  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing you  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
[Bridge 2:]  
  
Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you  
  
()()()()  
  
Draco felt his heart jump when Noor winked at him seductively.  
  
()()()()  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you  
  
Now love's a broken record that's  
  
Been skipping in my head  
  
I keep singing yesterday  
  
Why we've got to play these games we play?  
  
[Bridge:]  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing you  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you  
  
[Bridge:]  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing you  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you  
  
()()()()  
  
Noor waved as people cheered.  
  
"The final singer will be Draco," Professor McGonagall smiled, not noticing all the whispers suddenly.  
  
Noor cheered as for the other girls when Draco came on the stage with a smug look.  
  
"This song is called *I'm Still Here* and I hope my baby likes it."  
  
()()()()()()  
  
I am a question to the world,  
  
Not an answer to be heard.  
  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
  
I don't listen anyway.  
  
You ignore me,  
  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.  
  
And what do you think you'd understand?  
  
I'm a boy, not a man.  
  
You can take me and throw me away.  
  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
  
Yeah, you stand here all alone.  
  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
The don't know me,  
  
'Cause I'm not here.  
  
And you see the things they never see  
  
All you wanted, I could be  
  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
  
Can you help me be a man?  
  
They can break me  
  
As long as I know who I am  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
They can't see me,  
  
But I'm still here.  
  
They can't tell me who to be,  
  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
  
And the world is still sleepin',  
  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
  
And they'll want to just whispers,  
  
And lies that I'll never believe.  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
I'm the one now,  
  
'Cause I'm still here.  
  
I'm the one,  
  
'Cause I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Damn Draco you are damn good!!" Noor hugged Draco who looked prouder than a puppy.  
  
"The third place winner is Draco Malfoy which he wins 50 points for Slytherin," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Cheers were heard from Slytherins as they became louder in the second announcement.  
  
"Noor Shah is second place with the prize of 100 points and finally," Dumbledore held up a drum roll. "Kathy Alcalde as the winner of 150 points and a trophy."  
  
Cheers were heard everywhere and people started to eat, drink, dance, and talk until it was the strike of midnight. 


	4. Date wGeorge & Slap

Title: Losing Grip on Your Love Forever  
  
Author: Asuka or Marauderz*TomBoi  
  
Rated: Rated R because of the usual curses, sex, etc.  
  
Takes Place in: Hogwarts and 1st Year up to Final Year  
  
Summary: Fred Weasley was Hogwart's number one prankster and player. He went out with almost all the girls in Hogwarts and still caught many more girls' heart. George Weasley was Hogwart's number two prankster and a sweetheart. George will go steady with a girl and got only 1 less girl waiting in line for him. So what happens when George meets Kathy, a pretty Peruvian girl who loves nature, and becomes her boyfriend? What will happen to Fred when he finds out his brother is going out with his first girlfriend? Uh oh, troubles boiling hot between them all until Kathy started to have feelings about someone.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya~! This story is dedicated to my friend Kathy. I hope you enjoy this story even though it is boring. Peace on Earth.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
George sighed and held the bouquet of white roses in his sweaty hands as he waited for Kathy.  
  
"George."  
  
George came back to earth when he saw Kathy wearing a white Capri and a matching sky blue tank top.  
  
"Whoa......you look so beautiful!!!!" George said and kissed Kathy right in the lips.  
  
Kathy laughed and blushed.  
  
"Your so cute when you smile," Kathy said shyly, making George grin widely.  
  
"Let's go," George said, handing her the bouquet and held her hand.  
  
During this time, Fred was watching from under the couch and was burning like hell.  
  
"You will pay George," Fred muttered dangerously. "Kathy's mine and I won't give her away to you brother."  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
hmmmmmm, yeah (yeah)  
  
"Thanks George," Kathy smiled and kissed George. "Your so sweet."  
  
"Welcome my angel," George murmured in Kathy's ears softly. "You're sweeter."  
  
Kathy giggled and squealed when George suddenly pushed her to the couch, kissing her.  
  
George smirked and continued frenching her.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!!?!"  
  
Kathy and George quickly jumped away from each other and saw Fred wearing only pajama pants with a look of scariness.  
  
"Oh it's only Fred," Kathy said carelessly and kissed George.  
  
"Kathy, don't go with my brother!!" Fred yelled, face like a tomato.  
  
"Shut your ass up Fred," George growled, pulling Kathy closer to him.  
  
"You have a fucking pole up your ass," Fred sneered. "Is Kathy too bad for you?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Fred held his hand in is burning cheek and glared at Kathy.  
  
"You fucking cheated on me so I don't give shit about you anymore," Kathy growled and pulled George into her dorm, leaving Fred on the floor. 


End file.
